Fuel cells produce energy through the electrochemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen/air with water as an end product. Inside the fuel cells, water can accumulate inside reacting gas distribution channels formed in fuel cell bipolar plates, thereby reducing the mass transport of the reactant gases through the channels and to the catalyst layer where the electrical chemical reaction occurs. Furthermore, the accumulation of water on a variety of other substrates may also be undesirable. In addition, nanoparticles including metal oxides may have a variety of applications.